Durante la espera por la comida
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Una breve reseña sobre lo que ocurre entre Nymph y Astrea que empiezan a pelearse por unos pockys mientras esperan a que Ikaros termine de cocinar. Oneshot.


**Advertencia: **Sora no Otoshimono y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Y ahora como no se me ocurre qué más poner, les invito a leer este fic XD

**Durante la espera por la comida**

Ikaros: Voy a preparar la comida, por favor espere, amo- la angeloid alpha se dirige a la cocina a paso ligero, dejando en la mesa a Tomoki, Nymph, Astrea y Chaos.

El día era uno particularmente hermoso; no había nubes grises en el cielo, el viento soplaba fresco y suave, los pájaros cantaban sus hermosas melodías, no había un solo automóvil que ensuciara el aire con su humo, el mundo parecía estar en absoluta paz, con excepción de ciertas personas en cierto lugar.

Nymph: ¡Dame mis pockys, delta! ¡Son sólo míos!- la peliazul forcejeaba con su "hermana" ojicarmesí por los dulces, a la vista de un pelinegro y una niña que no se movían de su lugar.

Tomoki: Realmente estas dos no pueden quedarse quietas- suspira el chico antes de tomar el periódico y empezar a leerlo.

Chaos: Es una bonita demostración de amor la que hay entre Nymph onee-sama y Astrea onee-sama- opinaba sonriente la niña antes de beber lo que le quedaba de té.

Astrea: ¡No seas mala y dame un poco, senpai!- la rubia seguía forcejeando los pockys con la angeloid beta.

Nypmh: ¡No te daré nada por ladrona, Delta!- exclamaba enojada la tundere.

Astrea: ¡Eres muy mala, Nymph-senpai!

Nymph: ¡Que sueltes mis pockys, te he dicho!

Astrea: ¡No lo haré hasta que me des uno!

Nymph: ¡Eso olvid...!

Tomoki: ¡YA CÁLLENSE LAS DOS!- explota el pelinegro, logrando el efecto que quería.

Chaos: ¿También puedo gritar, onii-chan?- pregunta animada la ojimorada.

Nymph: ¡Es que Delta me está robando los pockys!- señala la tsundere, bajando la guardia.

Delta: ¡A comer!- la rubia devora de un movimiento todos los pockys, haciendo enojar aún más a la angeloid de coletas.

Nymph: ¡Esto no se queda así, Delta!- hace aparecer su ropa de angeloid, una clara muestra de que iba a pelear contra su "hermana"

Tomoki: ¡Oigan, deténganse!- exige el chico, pero no lo escuchan.

Chaos: Esto se ve muy divertido- aplaude la sonriente ojimorada.

La peliazul salta sobre Astrea para así empezar con la batalla entre ellas, y ante esto Tomoki adivina el desastre que se iba a desatar como consecuencia. El intercambio de golpes entre las dos angeloids de primera generación causa gran destrozo en toda la sala al romper varios objetos y tirar a un lado la mesa, pero a Chaos esta escena le parece de lo más divertida mientras agarraba algunas galletas que tenía guardada mientras veía aquella fiera pelea. Tomoki interviene en aquel choque para detener a las dos angeloids, pero es inmediatamente rechazado de la contienda.

Nymph: ¡No te perdonaré tu insolencia, Delta!- se lanza una vez más la tsundere.

Delta: ¡No creas que me dejaré abatir, Nymph-senpai!- también se lanza al ataque.

Tomoki: ¡DETENGANSEEEEEEEEEEEE!- lanza su fútil grito el pelinegro mientras ve todos los objetos de su casa siendo destruidos por consecuencia del tremendo choque de ataques.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Ikaros: Lamento la espera, amo. He traído la comida- anuncia la angeloid justo antes de ver el pandemonium que se había desatado en el comedor- ¿Dónde está, amo?

Tomoki: ¡Esto es el colmo!- el pelinegro emerge de una pequeña montaña de escombros y revistas eróticas quemadas, mostrando un tremendo enojo- ¿Dónde están esas dos? Les daré un castigo que jamás podrán olvidar.

Chaos: Nymph onee-sama y Astrea onee-sama están dormidas, onii-chan- avisa la angeloid de segunda generación que estaba en una esquina y no había sido tocada ni el polvo de los escombros.

Las dos angeloid que habían peleado yacían a un lado de la sala semi-enterradas entre los escombros que ellas habían hecho. Estaban desmayadas a causa de que los golpes que habían intercambiado les había dado en la cabeza, causándoles sendos chichones que brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia.

Ikaros: Disfrute de su comida, amo. Yo voy a limpiar este lugar- la pelirrosa deja la comida en el suelo (la mesa había sido destrozada al final) y busca la escoba para empezar la limpieza.

Tomoki: No es necesario que te pongas a limpiar tú, Ikaros- detiene con rostro indescifrable el chico.

Chaos: ¿En qué estás pensando, onii-chan?- la niña empieza a comer de su plato.

* * *

><p><strong>Diez minutos más tarde<strong>

Nymph: ¡Esto no es justo! Tengo mucha hambre y la culpable es Delta- se quejaba la tsundere.

Astrea: ¡La culpa es tuya! Me muero de hambre- replica enojada y desanimada la rubia.

Tomoki: ¡Ninguna de las dos comerá hasta que hayan recogido y limpiado todo!- regañaba un pelinegro que disfrutaba de su comida en compañía de Ikaros y Chaos.

Chaos: Este postre está muy rico, Ikaros onee-sama- elogiaba feliz la niña.

Astrea: ¡Eres muy mala conmigo, idiota!- lloraba la ojicarmesí.

Nymph: ¡Yo no fui la que hizo todo este desastre!- replicaba enfadada la peliazul.

Ikaros: Hagan lo que el amo dijo ahora mismo- advierte la pelirrosa activando su modo reina Urano, asustando mucho a las dos quejumbrosas.

No hubo nada más que decir por parte de los demás, quienes simplemente siguieron en lo suyo. Tomoki, Ikaros y Chaos comían tranquilamente mientras que Astrea y Nymph tuvieron que trabajar casi medio día para limpiar todo aquel desastre antes de poder comer, pero ya para entonces la comida estaba fría, pero igual se tuvieron que contentar.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega este oneshot, así que espero sus observaciones sobre lo que haga falta o sus felicitaciones según lo crean, mientras yo sigo escribiendo algunas otras historias. Reviews, follows y favoritos son ansiosamente esperados, realmente me gustará recibirlos :D<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
